This is a request for continuation of a Genetics Center Grant to support a broad program of research in human genetics and closely allied fields in the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Neuroscience, Otolaryngology and the Division of Biological Sciences of the Albert Einstein College of Medicine. The grant will continue to stabilize and promote the ongoing research activities of 28 investigators dealing with a broad spectrum of problems in the areas of a) genetic determinants of human disease, b) somatic cell genetics, c) experimental genetics, including developmental genetics and immunogenetics, and d) molecular genetics. The application requests support for several core facilities, including a genetic clinic, an animal colony, and a somatic cell repository which serve the broad needs of a number of investigators participating in the program. In addition to support of new research projects, funds are requested for salary support of several senior investigators who have responsibility for integration of programs in the four major areas of research, or who by virtue of their expertise provide assistance in special areas to a number of investigators in the program. Funds are requested also for short-term salary and research support for promising young scientists who are embarking on careers in genetics research. A major goal of the Genetic Center has been to actively foster collaboration between clinical and basic science investigators in developing in-depth studies on the mechanisms of gene expression and sequential gene action, and the biochemical and structural changes reflecting normal and aberrant gene action. Hopefully these efforts will accelerate progress toward an understanding of genetic diseases and their control.